


Hard Lines

by reywritethestar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben is the French girl in this equation, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Rey is Flustered and Oblivious™, Sexual Tension, Starring: a sheet, and they're broke uni students, think the "draw me like one of your French girls" scene in Titanic but reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reywritethestar/pseuds/reywritethestar
Summary: She’s seen almost every version of Ben you could possibly imagine: hungover Ben, reeking and dishevelled as he chugs approximately twelve pints of water. Sleep-deprived Ben, full of low-level rage and Red Bull as he works feverishly on an essay. Before-his-morning-coffee Ben, with his grumpy demeanour and gravelly voice - but this…He’s propped up his elbows and directly facing the easel, staring at her whilst the dying light from the midsummer sunset slants across his face, the evening breeze ruffling his hair. He looks gorgeous.Rey’s gaze skitters over his shoulders, the planes of his chest, the trail of hair that leads down his stomach and under the sheets. Her sheets.God, this was a terrible idea.In which Rey is an Art student and the deadline for her charcoal anatomy study is looming. Enter her grumpy-yet-gorgeous Drama major housemate, Ben Solo, offering to model for her in nothing but a sheet. Hijinks ensues.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 44
Kudos: 425





	Hard Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gang!
> 
> I was on Twitter, minding my own business, when a Reylo prompt appeared on my timeline. It was only a matter of time before I - the living, breathing trash can that I am - decided to write my first ever contribution to our wonderful community of horny space-wizard fans, so here we are.
> 
> A huge thank you to my lovely beta Leoa for the wonderful words and memes.
> 
> Any comments/ feedback is welcome.
> 
> I currently live on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/reywritethestar) where I take prompts and yell about Star Wars. Come and say hi :)

It’s been about ten minutes since Ben knocked on her door and Rey is still faffing about with her charcoals, trying to stop her hands from shaking.

In her defense, it’s not everyday that Ben Solo offers to sprawl on your bed draped in nothing but a sheet.

Well, not like _that_. It’s never been like that. 

When they first met, they actually hated each other, believe it or not - but ever since Ben rescued her from a particularly sticky situation involving a rat at a house party in second year, they became reluctant friends, then close friends, then great housemates. Now, watching Ben lie back against her sheets and bask in the glow of a glorious sunset, it’s all Rey can do to focus on organising her charcoals and not on strong shoulders, dark eyes and that knowing smirk that she’s grown to love.

“This alright, Rey?”

Rey glances up and nearly falls off her stool.

She’s seen almost every version of Ben you could possibly imagine: hungover Ben, reeking and dishevelled as he chugs approximately twelve pints of water. Sleep-deprived Ben, full of low-level rage and Red Bull as he works feverishly on an essay. Before-his-morning-coffee Ben, with his grumpy demeanour and gravelly voice - but this…

He’s propped up his elbows and directly facing the easel, staring at her whilst the dying light from the midsummer sunset slants across his face, the evening breeze ruffling his hair. He looks gorgeous.

Rey’s gaze skitters over his shoulders, the planes of his chest, the trail of hair that leads down his stomach and under the sheets. Her sheets.

God, this was a terrible idea.

“Yeah! Um. Maybe shift your body so you’re facing me at a diagonal?” Rey tilts her head, trying to picture the proportions. “And prop your back leg up.”

“Anything for you, sunshine.” Ben winks and Rey rolls her eyes, relaxing a little. His playful teasing always eases her mind.

“Yeah, yeah. Now scooch.”

He does as he’s told, extricating himself from the tangle of sheets and dragging them in a rather graceless fashion to the other side of the bed. The sheets ride dangerously low in his...nether regions as Ben shifts, revealing the lines of muscle under his hips. He settles in his new position and looks at Rey, quirking an eyebrow.

“All good?”  
  


Rey’s somewhat impressed at how nonchalant Ben is about the whole situation. Not that she thought he would be shy of stripping naked in front of her. Just of stripping naked in general.

So she decides to suck it up and get her head down; she has a deadline, after all.

She narrows her eyes, considering. “Hm, it’s still not quite right...can I?” She fails a hand in the general direction of his body.

“Be my guest.”  
  


Rey kneels by the bed, trying her hardest not to blush as Ben regards with a calm, steady gaze. When she finishes fiddling with the drape of her sheet around his hips, she sits back on her feet in satisfaction.

“There, I think we’re good! Are you comfortable like that?” She looks up at Ben to find him staring at her with an unreadable expression on his face. 

Rey suddenly feels like an ant under a magnifying glass, her knees beginning to ache and her cheeks beginning to burn. The silence, usually so comfortable between them, grows heavier by the second as a light flush begins to spread across his chest. Rey takes in his hooded gaze, his ears tinged pink, his slightly parted mouth. He looks like Hades himself, dark and wonderful, carved from marble and gilded with the intense orange of a dying sunset. His gaze is hungry, searching for his love in the land of the living.

“I’m fine, Rey.” Ben says softly.

She nods her head stiffly, like one of those terrifying puppets she had to replicate in first year, and stands to sit in her stool. Sucking in a deep breath, she picks up a stick of charcoal and begins to sketch.

Rey traces the outlines, her jitteriness begins to fade as her hand flies across the paper. She feels her shoulders relax, her elbows become looser as her focus narrows down to the lines that bloom beneath her fingertips. She revels being in her element, this world of black and white. Here, she knows what her next step is and if she does make mistakes, they are only between her and the paper. Rey hates making mistakes, but at least no one can see them underneath the hard lines and layers of grey.

As she starts to flesh out the torso, she feels Ben’s eyes on her face. She bites her lip in concentration, her brow furrowed as she starts to work in the shadows in the dips of his collarbones, the early evening light that slants across his abdomen. The shadow between the sheet and his hips.

Twilight begins to set in as Rey tries repeatedly to articulate the delicate shadows nestled in the curve where his chin meets his neck, but for some reason she just can’t get it right. It doesn’t help that everytime she glances at Ben, she always finds him regarding her with that same inscrutable expression. The silence is broken only by the rasp of charcoal on canvas and their soft breathing in the gathering dusk.

It should be peaceful, but there’s something about the series of smudges that she’s smoothed into the hollow at the base of his neck that looks wrong. The lines are too harsh, the shadow too heavy-handed, so Rey erases it and attempts to render it over and over until she tosses her worn stick of charcoal in the tin with a huff. She brushes her hair from her face, leaving a smoky stain of charcoal from her cheekbone.

“What’s up, did I move too much? You know you’re allowed to tell me if I’m not doing what you want.” Ben shifts as if to go over to her, but restrains himself at the last second. The muscles in his arms grow taut, concern pooling in his eyes.

“No, you’re the perfect model.” Rey sighs as she wipes her hands on a wet paper towel. It washes away the worst of the charcoal, but a thin film of darkness still stains her hands, black dust now wedged under her nails. “I think I’m just going to take a quick break,” she grins as she flops down on the bed, poking his stomach, “you can relax now.”

Ben groans in relief as he slumps on the sheets next to her. Rey’s stomach does a somersault at the sound. They lie there for a minute, just listening to the chatter of the birds outside as they fly home to roost in the dusk, before Ben breaks the silence.

“So what’s bothering you? Is it the deadline?”

Rey turns her head to see Ben already looking at her. She can feel his breath ghost across her cheek, they’re so close.

“Nah, it’s not that,” Rey says as she plays with a loose thread on her denim shorts, “it’s just...your neck is surprisingly hard to draw.” 

Ben laughs, a proper one with a toothy grin and his head thrown back. A small smile tugs at the corner of Rey’s mouth as she begins to chuckle as well.

“Now I wasn’t expecting that,” Ben says after they eventually calm down, “I always thought my nose would be harder to draw.” He shoots Rey a self-deprecating smile and she immediately feels the overwhelming need to tell him that there is not a single part of him that she doesn’t adore, that the reason he’s so hard to draw is because he’s too wonderful to freeze in a single moment, in a strike of black against white. Of course, it would be lunacy to tell him this, so she settles for second best.

“Hey, I love your nose!” Rey objects with all the indignation she can muster as she sits up - 

The sheet rustles. Suddenly, Rey is extremely aware of just how close her hand is to the outline of Ben’s hip underneath the cream fabric.

Ben licks his lips as his eyes flick down to the sheet as well. Yet he doesn’t pull the sheet higher, doesn’t laugh nervously. Instead, he slowly sits up, his gaze trained on Rey the entire time. His eyes have the same look in them that they had earlier, only now they have an edge of something that she definitely recognises. She’s seen it in strangers as they drag each other into the shadowy corners of clubs, she’s seen it when Rose brings Finn home from a date and they hurriedly say goodnight to her before stumbling up the stairs. She’s seen it so many times, but never in Ben’s eyes.

At least, not until now.

Ben leans forward, inching his way into her space. Rey can feel her pulse throbbing at her neck, her heart’s beating so hard. The fire flickering behind his eyes sears her cheeks, her neck, her lips as his gaze darts over her features and Rey’s thoughts begin to swirl in a whirlpool of want and longing and confusion. He couldn’t possibly…

She panics, jerking back as if Ben really had burned her.

“Close ups!” Rey blurts out as she jumps off the bed. “I’ll - er - try drawing your face up close. See if that helps…” She scurries away, putting a safe distance between her and Ben; she feels like a fool as she hides behind the easel and tinkers with her supplies.

“Oh. Okay.”

Rey winces at the disappointment that flattens Ben’s words. Pottering about, she tries to calm the tangle of thoughts in her mind.

Ben has always attracted attention at the Arts socials: it’s impossible to miss him, easily standing a head above everyone else in a crowd and exuding a quiet confidence that reels even the most reluctant admirer in. She is a prime example of this.

Rey remembers watching as he’d pull girls in on the dancefloor, the way he’d catch her eye and give her a smug smile as he left the social with a different woman on his arm each and every time. How she’d hated him.

Yet ever since Finn and Rose had properly introduced them to each other, they had become each other's lifelines as they slaved their way through their degrees. Come to think of it, Rey hasn’t seen him bring anyone home since they moved in together…

“You painting the Sistine Chapel back there, sunshine?”

Ben’s deep voice jolts Rey out of her thoughts. Setting her shoulders, she gathers up the rest of her gubbins and marches over to the bed, steeling herself for at least two hours of studying the most wonderful man in the world in excruciating detail.

“How do you want me now?” He asks as he settles back on his elbows again, his eyes raking over her faded t-shirt and shorts.

Rey notices that the sheet hasn't been adjusted from its precarious position. 

She tests the waters, daring to hope.

She leans over him and gently brushes a lock of wavy black hair from his cheek.

"I want you," she murmurs as he looks down at Ben, "just you."

"Rey." Her name comes out of him in a hoarse whisper, as he stares up at her. He cups her cheek, his eyes filled with so much pent up hope and longing she can't restrain herself any longer.

Straddling the swath of sheet that covers his hips, she feels a tad lightheaded as she traces a finger around the shell of his ear and down his neck.

"I've always wanted you."

Suddenly, she's left breathless as Ben surges up to kiss her. Their lips crash together over and over as Rey's hands greedily roam over bare skin, skimming over the smooth planes of Ben's chest and grasping his shoulders before winding her fingers through his thick hair. Ben kisses her hungrily, their teeth clacking together at times but Rey couldn't care less because he's kissing her like he wants her, needs her.

His hand curls around the back of her neck to draw her impossibly closer still, sending a shiver down Rey's spine as she moans into his mouth. Instinctively, she tugs lightly on his hair. 

There's a split second of stillness, like the moment just after you strike a match. Then the ust that's been simmering inside the two of them for hours - days, weeks, months - engulfs them.

Ben throws his head back and he groans, baring his throat as his hips grind up into hers. Rey mindlessly matches his pace as she licks and nibbles her way along his jaw and down his neck. Just as her teeth graze his pulse point, she finds herself on her back with Ben hovering over her. Their ragged breaths mingle as they gaze at each other in the gathering darkness. Ben drinks in the sight of Rey underneath him, his hair rumpled and cheeks flushed. He looks wild and beautiful, with a look in his eye that reminds her of a wolf about to pounce. Slowly, ever so slowly, he bends down. Rey shivers as his lips brush against her jaw.

"You never answered my question." Ben murmurs in her ear as his hands slide under her top, his fingers splaying across her stomach.

Rey tries to collect her scattered thoughts as she squirms under his touch.

"Didn't I?" She tries to sound teasing, but her voice comes out considerably shakier than usual.

He hums as he hitches up her top and kisses his way down, down, down. Rey feels like she's in a fever dream as she feels Ben's hands gripping her hips, Ben's tongue tracing her collarbone. His eyes taking in every gasp and moan she makes.

"No. So I'll ask it again," his eyes flick up to meet hers as he slowly tugs her shorts off, "how do you want me?"

Rey can think of approximately seventy ways she wants Ben. God knows she's had enough time to think about it over the years; endless nights spent biting her pillow to stop herself calling his name as she came. Days where Ben would massage her shoulders on the sofa after a long day at uni and Rey would catch herself wishing they could be like this forever. Yet right now, with Ben softly kissing up and down her inner thigh, her brain is - helpfully - nothing but a clusterfuck of white noise.

"I want you anywhere, Ben." Rey finally blurts out, her hands twisting in the sheets.

Ben considers this for a moment as he hooks a finger under the lacy waistband of her pale pink panties. Her thighs tremble.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific, sunshine." He smiles sweetly as he snaps the waistband, sending shockwaves through to her core.

Rey huffs in exasperation. If he wants her to tell him what to do so badly, she'll do it. She's quite good at bossing people around. 

She reaches down and slowly peels her top off; Rey would be lying if she said she doesn’t relish the way Ben’s jaw drops as she tosses it to the side, revealing a matching pale pink lace bra leaves little to the imagination. Ben's pupils blow wide at the sight.

She settles back against the pillows and languidly drapes her left leg over his shoulder.

"I want you," Rey says in a low voice "to fuck me until I see stars. Think you can handle that?"

Ben hips shift restlessly against the sheets as he rakes his gaze over her body. After a moment, he hooks his arms under Rey's knees as he ghosts his mouth over the thin fabric of her panties, right over where she craves his mouth most.

"Is that a challenge?" Ben growls as he pulls the lace down her legs. He pauses, his mouth parted as he takes in the sight of her sex. Rey shifts her hips slightly as heat begins to kindle in her core.

"Maybe," she says as she wriggles impatiently, trying to not-so-subtly hint at what she wants. "Why, are you -"

The rest of her sentence is cut off with a gasp as Ben buries his head between her thighs.

At first he laps at her folds softly, almost tentatively, as if he can't quite believe he gets to see her, hear her, touch her like this. Rey almost can’t believe it herself, but here he is: his calloused fingers gently scratching at the delicate skin of her inner thigh, his dark hair threaded between her fingers as she clings on for dear life. His tongue licking languidly at her sex, only giving her just enough to satiate her before darting away and pressing little nibbling kisses to her groin. Ben teases her in this way for a while until Rey is seriously considering just forcing his head down, making him bend to her will, when he begins to suck at her clit. Rey can't help but arch her back with a whimper, feeling herself get wetter for him.

"God, those noises you make Rey," Ben rumbles as his tongue slides faster through the slick, "drives me crazy."

She just whines in response, her brain too frazzled for words. Ben groans as he sucks harder on her clit, the bundle of nerves sending shockwaves of arousal through her body. His grip under Rey's thighs tightens and he hitches her legs higher.

The movement tilts Rey's hips just that little bit higher and she lets out a choked gasp, her entrance aching for something, anything to fill it up…

"Ben, I - ugh -" Rey’s eyes screw shut and her whole body shakes as his tongue swirls around the rim of her entrance, teasing and so tantalisingly close she could cry.

“What do you want?” Ben mumbles between kisses, even as Rey feels his cock brush against her stomach. His muscles are coiled like springs. “You need to tell me what you want, Rey.”

“I want - ah - I want you inside me.” Rey manages to get out as her grip tightens on his biceps, her toes curling with each embrace.

When they finally come up for air, Rey realises that her charcoaled hands have left marks on his skin, like smoke rising against a pale dawn. Ben doesn’t seem to mind though, as he stares down at her with eyes half-lidded with lust. 

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Then he’s lining himself up and her vision whites out at the edges as Ben eases himself inside her.

Rumours of Ben’s...considerable talent had sometimes been a topic of conversation amongst the girls in the art studios, so Rey had caught snippets of what she had assumed was nothing but exaggerated rubbish.

How wrong she was.

Her breath is completely stolen from her as Ben’s cock enters her. She’s dripping wet, but even then it takes a few pumps before he’s able to slide all the in. The ache in Rey’s core fades as he finally fills her up, the rest of the world fading away until all Rey feels is the delicious pressure between her hips and Ben’s warm breath as he gasps raggedly into the crook of her neck.

Rey experimentally shifts her hips. The reaction is instantaneous.

Ben groans as his fingers clench tight in her hair, his hips instinctively bucking with barely restrained power. Rey craves it more than anything.

“I’m fine, Ben,” she urges softly in his ear. His hesitation, the thought of him not giving her his all, awakens something wild within her. She hooks her legs around his waist, drawing him in deeper. “I thought you liked a challenge?”

She sees the exact moment the last threads of his restraint snap.

“ _Fuck_.” He snarls as he pulls out, agonisingly slowly, before snapping his hips forward. The first thrust almost leaves her winded, the second and third send her into freefall. The bed creaks dangerously as Ben builds up to a devastating pace, urged on by Rey’s moans and scrabbling hands as they search for something, anything, to hold on to.

“Jesus, Rey” Ben grinds out through gritted teeth, the rythmic slap of skin sending Rey into a daze, “you don’t know how fucking long I’ve wanted this, wanted _you_ , just you.”

“Please Ben, please -” Rey chokes out a sob as he grinds into the sweet spot deep inside her, “the number of times I’ve come by myself, wanting you -.”

“Yeah?” Ben huffs out as he pounds into her, talking over her cries, “want to scream my name as you come on my cock, sunshine?”

There’s something about Ben calling her by the pet name he’s always used for her as he’s fucking her into the mattress that sends the wild thing inside her howling, and she begins to hurtle towards the edge at breakneck speed.

“Rey,” she’s brought back from the edge as she feels his thick fingers pull lightly on her hair, sending a thrill of electricity through her body, “I asked you a question.”

Rey’s never experienced anything close to this: never had her hair tugged like this, never been fucked so roughly, but beneath Ben’s commands and stern eyes she sees a man unravelling just as quickly as she is, and Rey knows that he would cross oceans, cross galaxies, for her. She’s never needed anything, never wanted anyone in her life, more than Ben Solo.

“Yes,” she says, faintly registering how utterly wrecked she sounds, “please Ben, I’m going to come, _oh_ -”

She feels her hole flutter with the promise of release, hears Ben murmuring filthy things in her ear, telling her how amazing she looks, how tight she is for him, as he works to fuck her through her clenched walls and her hands twist in the sheets as she finally, _finally_ , yells his name.

Rey’s orgasm shatters through her as she looks into Ben’s eyes. He holds her gaze, steady and sure as he fucks her through it. It only takes a few more thrusts until he comes with a shout, his cock pulsing, heat blooming inside her as he fills her up. With one last lingering kiss that makes Rey’s knees feel like jelly, Ben gently pulls out of her and collapses next to her, his chest heaving. Rey wriggles closer to him, carding her fingers through his soft hair, brushing any stray strands away from his face. Sirens wail in the distance, the city lights leaving gold flecks in his calm eyes as they smile sleepily at each other. Rey traces a finger down the bridge of his nose, the curve of his lips, the edge of his jawline, still not convinced this isn’t just a wonderful, impossible dream. They lie in contented silence for a while, still wrapped up in the hazy afterglow.

Ben’s deep chuckle eventually shakes her out of her daze, warm and rich.

“What?” Rey mumbles with a grins, prodding at his ribcage.

“You have a little charcoal on your -” Ben reaches out and delicately sweeps a thumb over her cheekbone, tracing the outline of the smudge with his fingertips. She realises with a start that the last time she saw him look this blissful was when they first moved into their student flat together.

Rey decides to take the plunge.

“Ben.” Rey’s mouth is suddenly dry, unbearably so, as she traces circles on his chest, “will you...I mean, I want -” She huffs in frustration before a cool hand tenderly cups her cheek. She searches Ben’s eyes, finding amusement as well as that same emotion that she could never quite put her finger on before, something she knew she deserved but never dared hope for, in his gaze.

She had never seen it in her parents, no. But she’s seen it in Finn's eyes shortly after he and Rose started dating, and then Rose’s not long after that. She’s seen it in countless paintings she’s had to study - the same passion, the same eyes in different figures. She’s seen it in Ben’s for the past few months, so often she feels like a fool for not seeing it sooner.

She takes a deep breath.

“Can you stay for a bit? Just- just be with me.”

Ben positively beams, drawing her impossibly closer to him. “Of course, Rey. Always.”

She snuggles into him, their legs tangled in the sheets as she begins to drift off. She can finish her piece tomorrow.


End file.
